Deidara Love Story: The transfer student Mai Ito
by ValerieVonSleaze
Summary: Mai Ito is a new transfer student at Konoha High School. She meets a blonde boy named Deidara and form a friendship. Will it form into something more then just friendship?


Konoha Polytechnic High School... A high school only for the elite. Mai Ito is my name... New Girl in school during the middle of the Spring Semester. I had gotten expelled from her old school... Suna Art's and Design High school by blowing up my Lab class with her clay bombs I was experimenting with. What a drag that I had to start all over in a new school away from home. I was already late for class and I pretty much did not care. I entered in room 3-B only to discover I was getting the weird eye from everyone. Great.

?:"Are you the new transfer terrorist I MEAN.. Student?"

The class let out a burst of laughter. My face was priceless how could this teacher call me a terrorist? I'll admit... That was hilarious though.

Mai:"Yes."

?:"Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. Very nice to meet you. Would you please introduce yourself to your new class with a brief introduction?"

Mai:"My name is... Mai... Mai Ito. I like to sculpt things out of clay, Make puppets, draw animation, sing, and model..."

Kakashi leaned pretty close to me.

Kakashi:"hmm... a model? That's a first in this classroom. Well take a seat next to Deidara over there and get ready for class."

He pointed at a blonde boy. He was cute and had blue eyes. Long hair... My type of guy indeed! Something was weird about him though. He looked like a rebel. Well, Bad boys are hot anyways. HA! I took a seat next to Deidara and pulled out my notebook from my bag. Class begun. a half hour into Konoha History class... a small piece of folded paper landed smack in front of me.

"_So... You're from the sand village?"_

I looked next to me... The red haired girl Karin seemed to into her studies to have sent the note. Then I looked at Deidara. He stared at me for a second and his eyes pointed at the note almost like he was saying it was him who sent it to me.

_"Yeah. Why do you ask?_

_"I was from there too. I blew up the boys bathroom and got expelled. Then I was sent here"_

_"No freaking way. I blew up my Lab Room! How did you blow up the boy's bathroom? Paper bombs? I used clay. I like to mold them and make the go boom. Just sayin.."_

_"Huh? I thought I was the only one. Lets hang out at lunch. Is that okay?"_

I turned to Deidara and shook my head yes smiling. I thought it was really cool to finally meet someone some what like me so far. Maybe it won't be so bad after all in Konoha!

The bell rang and it was time for second period. I had a weird teacher with a long tongue... He told us all to just call him Orochimaru Sensei instead of Mister what ever his last name is. It was Science this time... We had to dissect a frog. OF COURSE WE WOULD JESUS! I was goofing off instead of actually doing work. Then this boy with long black hair and deep black eyes approached me. I ignored him and just hoped he wouldn't talk to me. Sadly he did.

?:"Mai... right?"

Mai:"Yeah."

The boy leaned over to my table and cut open the frog as he proceeded to talk to me.

?:"My name is Itachi Uchiha... You should not play around in class you might fail. If you need any help feel free to ask me. By the way... I noticed a scar on your wrist. You don't cut yourself do you?"

Holy crap... The cut my cat left me again last night was vivid as fuck I noticed. In my old school in Suna... Everyone thought I used to cut myself thanks to that evil fur ball. I covered my wrist with my hand.

Mai:"Hell no! I just have this evil cat who always bites and scratches me... Please don't think I cut myself I really don't! I even have a picture of my cat if you want proof..."

Why the hell was I so nervous? Maybe because I was picked on due to all these cuts. He wrote down a few answers on my sheet. and looked at my wrist. He pulled my hand away.

Itachi:"I can tell. It does not look like a razor or knife. Make sure he does not scratch you often he it can get infected. I have to go back to my seat but next time sit with me. I know it sounds weird but I'd like to make the new girl feel not so new."

I didn't think there were so many nice people here. haha.. I was actually kind of enjoying this attention rather then at my old school.

It was already 12:40pm and time for lunch. Man was I starving! I was just about to run down to the cafeteria but then I remembered that Deidara wanted to have lunch. I had no idea where to look for him though. Maybe I should check out where my first class was... So I ran back up the stairs and reached my first period class. There he was.. waiting.

Mai:"Deidara... hey. Were you waiting for me?"

Deidara:"Took ya long enough, un."

He had a smirk on his face. This weird boy with an orange mask came running up to him and a red haired boy walking right behind him.

?:"DEIDARA SENPAI! Who is this pretty lady? You're girlfriend?"

The masked boy was making weird body gestures sort of like he was making fun of his with his finger on his lip. I laughed.

Deidara:"SHUT UP TOBI! NO! Her name is Mai Ito. Mai.. This is Tobi. He's retarded so you can ignore him. And here's my man Sasori."

Sasori was the red head who looked dead in a cute was. I bowed to all of them and gave a proper introduction. Or... so I tried. Okay let me start with this. I'm actually a rude, arrogant, spoiled girl. I ran around doing a lot of bad things for fun and pulling pranks. But this was a whole new village so I figured I could try to straighten up.

Sasori:"You are pretty indeed. Let's go outside and buy lunch. Food here is good.. but the lines are crazy. I don't feel like dealing with Naruto pushing us around to get lunch again..."

I kind of wondered who this Naruto guy he spoke of was. I will run into him eventually. For now.. it seemed like I was part of the guys so I tagged along and we all left the school to buy some lunch.


End file.
